criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Giulietta Capecchi
|age = 19 |nationality = Italian-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Franca Capecchi (mother; incarcerated) Lucrezia Capecchi (sister) † Vittorio Capecchi (father) † |partners = Seamus O'Neill (boyfriend) † |affiliation = Italian gang |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #7: Let Me Down Gently (s4) }} Giulietta Capecchi, acting as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of eight different people across the season, as well as appearing as a quasi-suspect in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Giulietta is the 19-year-old daughter of the now-late Vittorio Capecchi, an Italian mobster. She has curly brown hair adorned with a glittery pastel blue headband. She wears a multi-colored dress, two pearl necklaces, red lipstick, and black eyeshadow. In her first appearance, it is known that Giulietta drinks champagne. In her second appearance, her hair was curled and had a headband with a yellow feather on her head. She donned a red dress with a black veil, a pink jewel, and gloves. It is discovered that she suffers from seasickness and knows ballroom dancing and art. In her third appearance, she donned a yellow dress with a grey ribbon, adorned with yellow roses and diamond jewelry. It is revealed she snuffs tobacco, plays billiards and eats caviar. In her fourth appearance, she dons a red dress with a white collar. She also wears a red hairband with three golden buttons. It is noted that she smokes cigarettes and reads Pistols and Petticoats. In her fifth appearance, she dons a red dress with a flower pattern underneath a brown coat. She also has her hair braided to her right side and wears a feather necklace and feather earrings. It is learned that she chews wheat, owns a collie and drinks milk. In her sixth appearance, it is determined that she rides horses, eats beef jerky and uses snake oil. In her seventh appearance, she dons a yellow and black dress with a patterned magenta neckerchief. She also wears a yellow headband with a ribbon, silver bangles and sports a seagull guano stain on her left shoulder. It is observed that she is allergic to factory fumes, drinks Mazundan coffee and knows Japanese culture. In her quasi-suspect appearance, she wears the same clothes as in her seventh appearance. In her eighth suspect appearance, it is deduced that she chews gum, wears Eternal Youth Cologne and drinks whiskey. Events of Criminal Case Let Me Down Gently Giulietta became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a ring found at the crime scene. Though she was confused upon first hearing of her sister's death, that confusion turned to shock and sadness when she realized what they spoke was true. When asked if her death had anything to do with her family's affiliations to the mob, she said it could not be as their father always shielded them from that. Giulietta was spoken to again about a letter she wrote to the victim telling her not to attend the party. She said she wrote that note because her sister made it harder to be accepted into high society. The people did not care that she came from money, since they all were aware of where it came from, and it annoyed her because she was always looked down on because of it. Lucrezia's decision to come to the party did not make anything better for her, as people joked about her burn scars the whole time. Giulietta was found innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. But she later requested the player's help with a matter that was bothering Lucrezia when she was alive. She explained that a certain Dolly Darnell was mistreating her and causing her a great pain, according to the victim's diary. After that matter was dealt with, she requested the player and Maddie's help again, this time with finding a handprint mold she and her sister made when they were younger. Once they found it they returned it to Giulietta, who was thankful to them for retrieving it. Let Her Eat Cake After the investigation, Maddie and the player went to look for leads on Mr Alastor and found Elisa's notebook, which had all of Mr Alastor's instructions, on the picnic lawn and sent it to Evie, who found a message saying, "every sinner punished for hurting h." The team deciphered that all four murder victims in Alastor's parties have hurt one person in particular. This person was speculated to be Giulietta after Lady Highmore gave the two permission to search her salon, where they found a picture of young Philomena and Giulietta. Knowing Giulietta's connections to Philomena and Lucrezia, the cops talked to Lady Highmore, who said that Georgina had snubbed Giulietta for being a mobster's daughter and that Jack had never repaid the money she had lent him. After suspecting Giulietta of being Mr Alastor, the team boarded the Gigantic, where Mr Alastor's next party was being held. That Sinking Feeling The team first went aboard the Gigantic so they would speak to her about Mr Alastor. After finding Theo Vergeer's body, she became a suspect after Maddie and the player found her jewelry box on the crime scene. When told about the links between her and the victims, Giulietta became confused and was informed of the murder. Maddie then asked her if he did anything bad to her like the previous victims, but Giulietta got mad when her sister was brought up and decided to return to the party. Giulietta was spoken to again about a nude drawing the victim drew of her. She said she met the victim at one of his exhibitions and he asked her if she could pose for him nude, promising it would be tasteful. However, she became uncomfortable with it and changed her mind, saying that would not be the best way to work her way into high society. But she insisted she had nothing to do with Theo's death, and if she wanted him dead she would just show the picture to her father. In the end, Giulietta was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Renée Daucourt for Theo's murder. But she was brought up for questioning regarding her links to the murders being committed at Alastor's parties. She insisted once again she was not Alastor, but felt she may be able to tell them who it is. Sometime after the first party, she received letters from a secret admirer, letters that she found disturbing, so she threw them away on the Gigantic. Maddie and the player decided to keep her in custody while they search the ship again, but later they had to let her go due to a lack of evidence. Behind the Mask Giulietta became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found a poorly written Italian note written to her by the victim. She said she was not happy with George's advances, as she felt he was old enough to be her father. Though she insisted she was unaware of the anonymous letters being sent by him prior, she also said he was not the first suitor who could not announce themselves to her. However, she said she was not responsible for George's murder, though she found him irritating it was nothing she could not handle. Giulietta was spoken to again about a copper heart she sent to George; according to Rose, it was known as the Kiss of Death, mobsters use it to inform the recipient that their days on Earth are numbered. Though she said just because she sent him that, it did not mean she killed him. She tried to send him away the "refined" way, but when that did not work she sent him the copper heart instead. Even with that, she still insisted she did not kill George. Giulietta was proven innocent a third time after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. But she was spoken to again by the player and Justin Lawson about a letter from Alastor proclaiming his love for Giulietta. Though no one has approached her yet, she was glad to not have known Alastor, since he had organized these murders. She had hoped for happiness in the upper class, but realized these societal gentlemen were worse than the men in her father's mob. She had also disposed of a gift she received from Alastor, so Justin and the player decided to locate it in the grand hall. Blue Blazes Giulietta became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a receipt at the victim's shop, showing she was there recently. She went there because the seamstress, Molly Byrne, is very skilled, and was worth coming to Sinner's End. When informed of the murder, she said she was there for shopping, not murder. Giulietta was spoken to again regarding a delivery schedule of Irish moonshine deliveries in her notebook. After the parties in Elysium Fields, she wanted to return to her roots, and wanted to prove herself to her father by finding information his best lieutenants could not find. It led her to the victim's distillery, and though she was almost found out, the victim never noticed her. Giulietta was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Mauro Massetti for Davy's murder. But she was spoken to again about the Irish gang's illegal alcohol distribution, in hopes of shutting it down. She agreed to help them, and said they needed to look for a certain clock, which has a hidden compartment with documents inside. She accompanied Maddie and the player to look around, and they found the documents which would allow them to shut the distillery down. Suddenly, Seamus O'Neill came in having overheard them, but stopped and blushed when he saw Giulietta, so Maddie and the player decided to leave the two alone. Little Murder on the Prairie Giulietta became a suspect for the fifth time after the player and Isaac found an old photo of her and her late sister with the victim. At first, she was asked about her father's business in Coyote Gorge, to which she responded with annoyance at being pestered about her father. After being presented with the old photo, she reminisced on the times when she and her sister would visit the Galls family when at their summer house. Giulietta was then informed of the victim's murder, expressing confusion as to who would kill such a harmless man. Giulietta was spoken to again about her sister's ashes found in the general store. She revealed that she had intended to spread Lucrezia's ashes at the farm, but had been scared when Benjamin threatened her off his land with a shotgun. Afraid for her life, she ran to the general store for cover, dropping her sister's ashes in the process. Giulietta then spouted hatred for the victim, saying he deserved everything he got. Giulietta was found to be innocent after Vinnie Costa was incarcerated for Benjamin's murder. How the East Was Won Giulietta became a suspect yet again after she stumbled onto the crime scene. She was sad beyond belief that her father was killed, and thought this was bound to happen considering how much gang fighting was going on between him and the Irish. As for her whereabouts at the time, Vittorio told her not to leave the house until he came back from his encounter with the team, and she did not see or hear anything during that time. Later on, she snuck them into the victim's house, so they would be able to continue their investigation, considering how bad she wants her father's killer found. Giulietta was later interrogated again about a slashed painting of her father's, which had her prints on it. She confessed to shredding it, because no matter how hard she worked to prove herself, Vittorio never gave her any recognition. There was no need for the animosity between the Italians and the Irish in her eyes, but she was never taken seriously and always treated like a little girl. The victim basically trapped her in their house, and eventually got bored and started shredding things, like Vittorio's portrait. Giulietta was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Seamus O'Neill for Vittorio's murder. Later on, it was revealed that Giulietta and her mother were going to Crimson Banks to exact revenge for Seamus killing Vittorio. Hold Your Tongue Giulietta became a suspect once again after Maddie and the player found her ring at The Concordian Pause. After Maddie insinuated that she was in Crimson Banks on gang business, she rebutted by saying she had a right to seek vengeance after her father's murder, and that she was done with cooperating. After being informed about the murder, she asked them why she would know anything about the murder and asked them to leave her in peace. Giulietta was spoken to again about the box of chocolates the victim had gifted her with. She told them that Talmadge had tried to get her to snitch on the Italian gang. She said that he was insane for thinking she could be bribed, and that she was done playing nice. Whilst she did say she didn't kill anyone, she assured them that, if she did, it would be to uphold her family's honor. Giulietta was found innocent a seventh time after the team incarcerated Reggie Bates for Talmadge's murder. She was later spoken to again about a rose which Seamus had sent her. She scoffed at his attempts to gain her forgiveness and swore that she would never forgive him for killing her father. Maddie then tried to get her to see sense, saying it wasn't too late to get away from the gang war, but Giulietta rebutted, saying it was way too late for her to stop. Burning Bridges After the arrest of Bridget Baker's killer, Constable Ramirez reported that he had seen a heavily bearded Seamus in the playground. There, Maddie and the player found a fake beard with lipstick which (per Viola) belonged to Giulietta. They went to talk to Giulietta, who they spotted kissing Seamus, who subsequently escaped before the police could arrest him. Giulietta then said that they still loved each other and that Seamus only took over the gang to sabotage it from the inside. She then reaffirmed that they were both trying their hardest to stop the war as soon as possible. In Love and War Trivia *Giulietta is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in eight cases. **She is also one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Giulietta is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Giulietta is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past) *Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past) *In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTPC182.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTPC183.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiApp4MOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiApp5MOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past) and How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchi7MOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). Giulietta&Seamus-Case206-1.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiApp7MOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past). FCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Franca Capecchi, Giulietta's mother. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Giulietta's late sister. VCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi, Giulietta's late father. SO'NeillMOTP.png|Seamus O'Neill, Giulietta's late boyfriend. OG_SUS_407_602.jpg OG_SUS_411_603.jpg OG_SUS_412_603.jpg Ficha_de_Giulietta_4.png OG_SUS_427_602.png OG_SUS_430_603.jpg OG SUS 433 603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Italian gang members